pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kadabra
| textcolor=brown| name='Kadabra'| jname=(ユンゲラー Yungeraa)| image=Kadabra.png| ndex=064| evofrom=Abra| evointo=Alakazam| gen=Generation I| pronun= kah-DA-bruh | hp=40| atk=35| def=30| satk=120| sdef=70| spd=105| total=400| species=Psi Pokémon| type= | height=4'03"| weight=125.0 lbs.| ability=Synchronize *Inner Focus| color='Yellow'| gender=25% ♀/ 75% ♂| }} Kadabra (ユンゲラー Yungeraa) is a -type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Abra starting at level 16, and evolves into Alakazam when traded. Appearance Kadabra has a similar anatomy to Abra; however, there are some differences. Kadabra holds a metal spoon forged by its psychic powers. Also, Kadabra's tail is large and curly. It also has a "mustache." The mustache is larger on male Kadabra's. Kadabra's pelvic area has three red stripes. Etymology Kadabra's name is based upon a magicians most famous magic words: "Abra Kadabra Alakazam". Special Abilities Kadabra can have the ability Synchronize or the ability Inner Focus. It does not have a strong physical body but prefers to use its psychic powers. If this Pokémon is nearby, an eerie shadow appears on TV screens. Seeing the shadow is said to bring bad luck. It is also said that to control this Pokémon in the most beneficial way you should have psychic powers, like the trainer Sabrina. In Game Locations |pokemon = Kadabra |redblue = Cerulean Cave |rbrarity = Uncommon |yellow = Route 8 |yrarity = Rare |goldsilver = Route 8 |gsrarity = Rare |crystal = Route 8 |crarity = Rare |rubysapphire = Evolve Abra |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Abra |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Cerulean Cave |frlgrarity = Rare |diamondpearl = Route 215 |dprarity = Uncommon |platinum = Route 215 |ptrarity = Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Abra |hgssrarity = None }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=brown| name=Kadabra| redblue=It emits special alpha waves from its body that induce headaches just by being close by.| yellow=Many odd things happen if this Pokemon is close by. For example, it makes clocks run backwards.| gold=It possesses strong spiritual power. The more danger it faces, the stronger its psychic power.| silver=If it uses its abilities, it emits special alpha waves that cause machines to malfunction.| crystal=When it closes its eyes, twice as many alpha particles come out of the surface of its body.| ruby=Kadabra emits a peculiar alpha wave if it develops a headache. Only those people with a particularly strong psyche can hope to become a Trainer of this Pokémon.| sapphire=Kadabra holds a silver spoon in its hand. The spoon is used to amplify the alpha waves in its brain. Without the spoon, the Pokémon is said to be limited to half the usual amount of its telekinetic powers.| emerald=It is rumored that a boy with psychic abilities suddenly transformed into Kadabra while he was assisting research into extrasensory powers.| firered=It happened one morning - a boy with extrasensory powers awoke in bed transformed into Kadabra.| leafgreen=It emits special alpha waves from its body that induce headaches just by being close.| diamond=If one is nearby, an eerie shadow appears on TV screens. Seeing the shadow is said to bring bad luck.| pearl=When it uses its psychic power, it emits strong alpha waves that can ruin precision devices.| platinum=It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so.| heartgold=It possesses strong spiritual power. The more danger it faces, the stronger its psychic power.| soulsilver=If it uses its abilities, it emits special alpha waves that cause machines to malfunction.| }} Pokemon Attacks Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon